Father's Day Present
by lexjl
Summary: JJ waited until Henry went to bed, Will was working nights this week, before she went through the boxes of pictures. She took both of the boxes into the living room and started with the ones of Henry and Will together from the time he was a baby until just recently. Will/JJ/Henry some of Garcia, I don't own anything.


"Garcia I need your help?" JJ told her as she walked in Garcia lair.

"Anything Gumdrop." As she turned the chair.

"Father's Day is soon and I was wondering if you could help me put some pictures on to a disc."

"Of course I will but I am confused why you aren't doing it."

"We bought a new house and we are going to start putting things in storage. If you are putting the pictures on the disc I don't have to try to explain to Will why I am not putting them into storage."

"Why haven't you said anything about the new house?"

"I didn't want to jinx anything and we have been working so many cases."

"Why now?"

"Since everything happened with robbery and that women being in our house it hasn't really felt like home and we found a house with a nice yard."

"When do you want me to get the pictures?" Garcia asked smiling.

"I can bring the ones I want to use over later this week, if we don't get a case."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

/

Later that night.

JJ waited until Henry went to bed, Will was working nights this week, before she went through the boxes of pictures. She took both of the boxes into the living room and started with the ones of Henry and Will together from the time he was a baby until just recently, she had picked out about forty pictures of them together and another ten of them together as a family. She moved to the other box she had grabbed it was full of pictures of Will growing up, she loved looking through them but she picked out different photos of Will growing up and she even found ones with his mom and dad, she put all of them in a small box to take to the office the next day.

/

The next morning.

JJ went straight into Garcia's lair carrying the box of photos.

"Hey Pen."

"Hey Gumdrop."

"So I went through the pictures and I picked about a hundred photos."

"What kind of photos did you pick?"

"Pictures of Will and Henry together, then the three of us together. I also found pictures of Will with his mom and dad."

"Jay this is going to be great."

"Can you fit all of them on one disc?"

"Yes and we could probably fit about twenty more."

"I might have one or two more."

"Let me know. Do you want me to put them in any certain order?"

"I trust you to work your magic. Thank you so much."

"You know I would do anything for my godson and his parents."

/

Two weeks later.

"JJ I'm almost done. Did you have any more pictures?" Garcia asked as she walked up to her desk.

"I will have two more tomorrow." JJ replied.

"What kind of pictures?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Garcia is helping me with Will's Father's Day gift."

"JJ gave me a bunch of pictures of Henry and Will, plus pictures of Will with his parents."

"She is putting together a CD for him."

"That's going to be a great present." Alex told her.

"I really hope so and I am sorry but I have to head out." JJ as she stood up.

"Bring me the pictures in the morning and the disc will be done in the afternoon."

"Thank you again."

/

Father's Day

JJ and Henry made Will breakfast that morning, she was trying to give him a little time to sleep before waking him up.

"Go get daddy." She told Henry.

"Okay." As he went running down the hall.

She heard him in their bedroom.

"Daddy wake up!" he yelled.

"Hey buddy." Will still kind of groggy.

"Happy Father's Day! We made you breakfast."

"You did?"

"Yes and we have to go now."

"Okay, let me put on a shirt." As be climbed out of bed.

Before going down the hall, Will picked up Henry swinging him over his shoulder.

"Daddy, put me down." He told Will laughing.

"Cher I found a sack of potatoes in our room." Will called out.

"Daddy, I'm not potatoes."

JJ watched as Will and Henry came down the hall, all she could do was smile at them.

"Happy Father's Day." As they reached her.

"Thank you Cher." Before he gave her a kiss.

"Come one it's getting cold."

"We have a lot to do today." Henry whispered to Will.

"Like what?" Will whispered back

"I dunno know Mommy won't tell me."

"Girls." Making a face.

Henry started laughing right away.

They sat down and ate breakfast after they done JJ had them go to the living room.

/

"Cher are we watching a movie?"

"Kind of. It's one of your presents but I want you to know that Garcia helped me put this together."

"Should I be scared?"

"No." as she put the DVD in and grabbed the remote.

She went and sat on the couch next to Will, who had Henry on his lap and hit play on the remote. The song Love without End, Amen by George Straight started playing. The first picture that came up was of Will and his dad right after Will was born, then came the picture of Will holding Henry right after he was born. The pictures kept moving on the screen with the song playing in the background, JJ looked over at Will she could see the smile on his face and the tears in his eyes; she couldn't wait for the last two pictures to come up. She glanced back to the screen right before they came on.

"What's that?" Henry asked.

Will kept looking at the screen, not saying anything until the second picture came up.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking at her.

The first sonogram picture said "Happy Father's Day, I'll see you soon." The second one read "Daddy's little girl."

"Yes, I had to tell Garcia."

"Mommy what is that?"

"That my little man is your baby sister." Will answered with a huge smile.

"What do you think?" JJ asked.

"I think she is awesome."

"Will?"

"I think this is the best Father's Day." As he leaned over to kiss her.


End file.
